five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Senso syrup trap
Kasumi stood in the training ground on this lovely day, along with her new found son, Senso and his friend Suki Uchiha. Both being taught under Hayate Namikaze, Kasumi former student, and her best student for that matter. Today Kasumi would be training them some jutsu, on behalf of Hayate being away on an important mission. Looking down at her son she would smile and ruffle his hair, before giving him a kiss on his forehead. “Good morning to both of you, today I’ll will be your temporary sensei. Senso from this session on, I will talk to you as a sensei, and train you as a sensei. Suki for you as well. Know that if I ever say something harsh, that I’m saying it to make you better at what you are, shinobi’s. I say this to all my students, I strive to make you the best out of all of the genin, and push you to someday be better than myself. That is my dream for you guys” She said with a gentle voice. Stepping back she looked towards Senso, “Today the jutsu you will be learning is, Syrup trap. This is mostly used to trap enemies for a defense. However it is mostly a supplementary jutsu, it can be used for all ranges and it is a c rank jutsu. Just some information for you to know son. Always study and understand your jutsu’s to your best ability. Now I will perform the jutsu, be observant on my technique, breathing control, body form and my concentration” Kasumi finished stretching her neck a bit. Standing she separated her legs about arms with apart, bending her legs slightly to set the right balance. She didn’t want to be too stiff because she wanted the chakra to flow with ease. Her body was relaxed, but still in tune and ready to attack. Her mind fully intact with one goal, the jutsu, her concentration fully in play she breathed a steady pace. Controlling her body and chakra to minimum, since this jutsu wasn’t really hard for her, Starting she clapped her hands together and preformed these hand signs in order (RAM>TIGER). Doing this jutsu she only concentrated it around her lungs and mouth, filling them with about 8 percent of her chakra. Then turning it to the element of water. Her mouth soon filled with a large amount of water, filling her mouth and throat. Ready she opened her mouth and used the air in her lungs to blast the Chakra filled water, out onto the training ground, spewing all over the place coming out thick and sticky like starch syrup. Once she was finish she wiped her mouth with her hand and turned to her son, “Throw a kunai in there, it’s about 10 metres long in length and 5 metres in width. The height/thickness being about 4 inches. I bet it will be stuck there for a while” she chuckled and gave him room to start his. “I don’t expect you to be a pro on your first try, I have good mastery with the element of water. Anyways, what you have to do is concentrate your chakra around your mouth and lung area, then turn your chakra into the element of water. Then finally use the air in your lungs to blast it out onto the field. You may begin” Kasumi finished and let him begin. Turning to Suki she smiled a warm smile, “Now for you, today you will be learning Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Its similar to flame bullet. However the best part about this jutsu is that when you extract the flame you can control it and manipulate it where ever you want making it harder for your enemy to dodge it. Also something good about it is that you can conceal shurikan with in the flames, it’s a wonder and quite handy jutsu” She said softly before handing suki a fire scroll. That had the entails of the jutsu and what to do inside. “Once you preform it darlings I will give my advice on your strengths and weakness. What you have to work on basically” Kasumi finished walking a few metres away. “ I have no doubt you can do this suki it should be easier since its natural with your clan to use fire and have a well understanding for it. I’d like you to produce 4 flames and direct them to a tree of your choice, keep in mind your technique; including breathing control, chakra control, body form, concentration. You may begin” she said waiting for them to begin. ~Suki stood with a smile as she was handed the scroll that contained the jutsu known as Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. She looked up her temporary sensei and collected the background information on the jutsu before recieving her directions. She knew that as an Uchiha she possesed a higher understanding of fire styled jutsu based on her academy studies on her clan. She with ease opened the scroll by her right foot as she spoted a tree that stood about 5 feet from her location. She slid her legs out and crouched slightly as they stopped at about a shoulder lengths apart which provided her a stable standing. Her blue eyes were pinned upon the tree only taking 4 seconds to look over her scroll. She had quite the way with hand signs as she took a deep breath and kneaded the chakra within her stomach eventually directing about 13% of her chakra into her lungs which met with her breath as it started to build heat within her chest. She began to sign with precision but it was slightly slower than her usual swift signing due to unfamiliarlity with the jutsu as she signed *~Rat -Tiger - Dog - Ox - Rabbit - Tiger~* She knew that she had to be careful for the chakra was about to ignite and if it did inside her it would not do to well. Luckliy for her previous exposure to Fire element jutsu she placed thin 2% of her 13% kneaded in her lungs formed around the inside of her mouth and as she went to exhale the heated chakra flowed upwards and she made a slight kissy face as it seemed as the chakra caused her cheeks to buldge slightly as she carefully exhaled short bursts of chakra which when exiting her mouth created flames. She bent her chest forward slightly as she looked at the tree and shot out 4 fire balls; tiliting her head slightly to create a ring of fire balls as she held the final handsign and focused upon the fireballs as she attempted to move them to her will. She managed to moved the very slightly as they blazed at the tree making impact but making only very little flame damage; nothing more than a slight charring of the bark as she stood back up and looked at with and smile.~ -As Senso stood there as he recieved a kiss from his mother as he smiled and stood there a bit in shock still surprise from this whole parent mom and son thing, Senso looked over at Suki as his smile quickly faded as he stood there, Hearing that Hayate-sensei was one of her best student Senso couldn't help but cletch his fist a little cause he wanted to be Hayate-sensei best student. Senso face slowly changed to a worried expression since the words of Hayate-sensei being on a mission peirce Senso ears, Senso just wish he was okay... His emotionless expression quickly came back before anyone notice that he was worried about Hayate-sensei as he heard his mother talking about being our temporary sensei and that she might be harsh and wanted us to be good shinobi's that may one day surpass her, Senso couldn't help me smirk as he blunty said, "No pain, No gain. I will do my best Kasumi-sensei." -Senso smirked faded as he started to pay attention, He did that often to keep track and think of plan and strageties in his head.. She heard her talk about a new jutsu that she will teach him and Senso left eye widen as he was waiting to learn, At the point in time, Senso ignored everything around him beside's Kasumi-sensei and Suki.. He just simply listen to her explain the fundamental's of the jutsu and the rank of it and the things able to do with such a jutsu.. Senso did as she told him to and locked his eye upon her as he watched her every movement and stance, As she separated her legs to about arm's length, And she also bent her legs slighty as she had to set the right balance for herselve, Senso could obviously tell that she didn't want the chakra flow to be unease or interrupted.. She was well relaxed but some how still in tune and ready to attack or defend if needed too. She had a look in her eyes with one goal, Such a determination, To teach Senso the jutsu, At a steady yet well paced she controlled her chakra and the flow of it, As a loud "smack" was heard due to her hands colliding with each other as she did the necessary hand seal's, Senso also mimicing them aswell, He would clap his hands together and do the seal's (RAM>TIGER) After he mimiced her he just kept listening to her instruction's.. Senso notice she was concentrating a lot for this jutsu and so did he but also kept contact with his sensei, Senso was more intelligent than other's and took learning serious, Especially when it comes to a jutsu or something that could benefit him in the future.. Senso felt her chakra flow as he started to knead chakra, He was excited to see how this jutsu would come out. As he mouth became fill with water, Senso gazed at her not trying to miss a second of what she was doing. As she opened her mouth and Senso caught the she used the air in this jutsu and he just kept looking, As he kept in sync with her while doing it but was kneading chakra just following what she was doing. As she spewed out a syrup like substance and Senso seen how large it was, Being ten meters long and five meters in width and the hieght being about four inches, Senso just couldn't wait until it was his turn to show his sensei he could do it too, Senso followed her order and reach into his pouch which was located below both his pocket's but he was just reaching into his left one for a single kunai, He Threw it at the syrup substance as it made contact but just sunk into the syrup as if it was quick-sand or sticky. But Senso heard that he needed to concentrate his chakra around his mouth and lung and he just nodded as he said, "You don't expect me to be a pro but of course i'm your son. So I have to show you what i'm made of, I also have a reputation to uphold cause i'm your son." -Senso perform the necessary hand signs as he got used to them while she was teaching him he would slam his hands and do the hand signs (RAM>TIGER) as he kneaded his chakra around his mouth than to his lung as he used about ten percent to do so and as he felt the water suddenly over-flow his mouth he held it in but also concentrated as he open his mouth and used the air as he spewed out a syrup like substance as his sensei did before, The substance would be 4 meter long and 2 meters in width as it was about one and half inches in height as he quicky reached into his pouch for a kunai and throw it as the substance noticing it wasn't as sticky as his sensei Senso couldn't help but get a bit mad until he slammed his hand into (RAM>TIGER) and repeated the jutsu, This time being much better than before, The syrup substance was seven meters long, and 3 meters in width, The hieght of the substance also had increase about another inch, Senso grabbed the kunai and threw it once more and it was sticky then before, Senso smirked and blunty said, "I got this now, This time it will be great." -Senso slammed his hands into (RAM>TIGER) once more as he felt his mouth fill with water but was more used to it this time as he kneaded more chakra and as he spewed the substance out, onto the training ground. The substance would be nine meters long and four and half meters in width also in height is was 3 and half inches as he grabbed a kunai and throw it with tremendous force at the substance and as the kunai pierced through the substance about a cinimeter into the substance, the kunai would look completely suck as it began to sink slowly to the bottom. Senso would wipe his mouth and smirk and say, "How that's sensei?" -Senso notice her hand Suki a scroll and as Suki received it and sat on the ground and about ten seconds later I see her doing the hand signs as she exhaled air out his mouth as it ignited into four fireballs and as her head tilted and created a ring of fire behind the balls and the came into contact with the tree, a smell of burnt bark quickly covered the fresh air. Senso simply said, "Thanks for ruining the atmosphere, But great jutsu." -Senso smirked as he waited for his sensei to speak.- Kasumi stood there emotionless, observing their every move. Looking at their technique it was obvious to see they were definitely Hayate’s students. Suki reminded her a lot about him, from the way they preform jutsu’s to the way she acts. Smiling she looked at her technique, flawless. Hardly seemed like it challenged her, but that was to be expected she was after all part of the great Uchiha Clan. “Wonderful job Suki, now you preformed it wonderfully, however the power of the jutsu should be worked on. I can tell right now you are concentrating a lot on the controlling of where each flame goes, that you don’t concentrate on the balance between the amounts of chakra you put into the flames. There has to be a balance or one thing will always be better than the other, and won’t be as strong. This time I want you to put full concentration. Don’t forget about your body form, breathing, chakra control and your goal. I want you to do the same thing, but I want more damage done to that tree. I know you can do it, you may begin” Kasumi finished then watched as her son began his jutsu. This was the first time seeing what he was capable of, he had a strong understanding with jutsu, it was easy to see his intelligence was quite high. He was able to repeat almost at perfection, smirking Kasumi knew he was destined for greatness like Hayate. “Well, from before you quickly caught on that your first attempt the water wasn’t viscous enough, so you added more chakra. It’s wonderful to know you can pick out your mistakes. Your brain works fast and is able to quickly fix its self. Which is a great skill to have as a shinobi, my attempt was only 2/10 of the power I can put into that. But I know that once your order and have better chakra control I have no doubts you will be like me. So now I want you to repeat the jutsu, but this time I want it exactly like mine. Then your done for the day sweet pea” she finished and gave him some room to do it once more. -Senso would heard the words from his mother as he nodded than took his place where he was, Senso bent his legs a bit(Arm's apart.) as he concentrated as he inhaled a deep breath and than exhaled it... Not before long Senso began to infuse chakra quite greatly and he had a look in both his eyes of great determination to surpass his mother in this jutsu. Senso infused more chakra as he also focused in his lungs and around his mouth, as Senso buckered up his lips and his mouth also became filled with water as he exhaled it out his mouth using the air around him and infusing more chakra out, at this point Senso was using about 25% of chakra and it was strong enough that it was physically shown.. As Senso began slammed his hands into (RAM>TIGER) and he infused chakra into those seals and he spat out a sticky substance out his mouth that was elven and a half meter long and seven meter in width and eight inches in heigh... Senso would than follow up with another kunai as he throw it full strength into the substance, as the kunai entered the substance and instantly stopped the kunai in it's place and began to sink it. Senso just wiped his mouth and looked over to his mother as he stopped infusing chakra and softly said.- "How is that?" -Senso panted a bit before he put on his mask and covered his eye once again.- Impressed with his jutsu, Kasumi walked up to him and gave him a big hug. “Wonderful job hunny, I’m so proud. One thing, when you do the height of it try to keep it under 5 inches, simply because the point of the jutsu is it to be thin yet impossible to get out of. The water should be viscous enough to trap anyone even if it’s like 2 inches, theres no need to use up so much chakra hunny. But other than that great Job” Kasumi smiled and kissed his forehead “Lets go home now” she finished before she started to walk home after a good days work.